Falling?
by saskiagrace22
Summary: Zax one shot set at the end of 'Falling Part one' x


**So, I know a lot of Zax fics are quite similar and I was struggling with what to do it about, but I've dying to do one for ages now, so I've tried to add my own little twist to the episode 'Falling'. Hope you like it anyway, please leave your thoughts on this in a review or drop me a message on twitter; _saskiagrace if you get the chance it would mean a lot :)**

* * *

"Zoe" Max let out a huge sigh of relief as he pulled back the curtain that kept the cubical she occupied private, "I thought I had lost you" He whispered as he rushed to her bedside, his hand resting over hers "are you ok?" He asked, the worry evident in his voice as he tilted his head to look at her, his eyes instantly drawn to the cut on her forehead.

"I'm fine" She nodded, smiling at the worried look on his face as he studied the cut "It's a little cut, I'm not going to die Max" She joked, but she knew full well how worried Max had been, his whole body language told her everything that she needed to know. She gripped onto his hand, squeezing lightly to give him the reassurance that he clearly needed.

"Now I know how Mary Jane feels everytime spider man goes out" He chuckled, his usual cheeky sense of humor soon returning, sparking a smile from Zoe's lips. "I seriously don't know what I would have done if anything had happened to you" He whispered, resting on the edge of her bed, a single finger running tenderly across her cheek as he cupped her face in the palm of his hand "I'm glad you're ok" He smiled.

"You're all I thought about in there" She admitted, her eyes looking up to meet his "I didn't want to leave you on an argument and I am really sorry for being a complete cow this morning you know" She apologised, entwining her fingers with his as she held on to him tighter; searching for that protection and comfort that she longed for at this very moment.

"It's forgotten already" He softly replied, a small smile playing on his lips, "but you know what they say about an argument.." He cheekily added, his face telling her exactly what he was suggesting.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to make it up to you later" She grinned, lightly biting down on her bottom lip as she watched him, her eyes locking into his occasionally. She had never seen him like this before, in fact, they had never really sat and talked like this until now. It was evident how worried he was and this told Zoe everything that she needed to know. "if I'm well enough that is..." She raised a teasing eyebrow.

"I dunno, you doctors are so dramatic, one little scratch to the head and it's the end of the world" He joked, nudging her on the shoulder lightly.

"Come on then Mary Jane, are you going to take me home or what?" She asked, sliding out of the bed with a slight grin on her face as she turned back to look at him, "I've got a cheeky sloe vodka with our names on it" She winked, pulling back the curtain and allowing Max to follow.

[x]

"You feeling ok?" Max asked as Zoe lay across the sofa, her head resting against his chest. They had decided against the vodka tonight and opted for a cup of coffee instead. This was far from their usual night together. Usually the only time they spent together was in bed, not cuddled up on the sofa like a regular couple, but after the day Zoe had had, it was most certainly needed. "Not going to faint on me are you?" He joked, putting the palm of his hand to her forehead as she tilted back to look up at him.

"No I'm fine, I promise" She smiled, allowing him to tilt her head back further with his index finger as she shuffled back to place a gentle kiss on his lips, "Stop worrying, anyone would think you were starting to care" She chuckled.

"I do care" Max replied, his whole facial expression suddenly changing. His finger began to trace the outline of her jaw as he looked down into her eyes, "Seriously, when they said you were trapped in that helicopter..."

"this is getting too deep for me" She interrupted him, shuffling in his arms so that she could sit up and face him, propping herself on her arm as he placed a single finger to her lips, "Let me finish" He firmly replied, taking her hand in his, "I like you Zoe, a lot, a lot more than I ever expected I would" He nervously admitted "and it's not just because the sex is good, you really are amazing" He moved forward, brushing his lips against hers, allowing her to return the kiss.

"Me too" She mumbled against his mouth, eventually breaking away to look at him.

"What?" He frowned.

"I like you too" She smiled, her fingers tracing circles across his chest "Who would have thought that a doctor would be actually falling for a porter?" She chuckled.

"Falling?" He questioned, a little taken back by her statement.

"Yes, as crazy as it sounds, I think I am" She grinned, her fingers tracing along the top of his jeans, slowly toying with his belt as she unbuckled the fasten.

"Promise you'll never scare me like that again?" He mumbled against her lips, flicking open the top buttons of her blouse.

"I can't promise anything, this is what you get for dating spider man" She murmured.

"So you do admit we're dating?" Max broke away, searching for the answer he had always longed for.

"Oh yeah" She mumbled, returning back to their kiss. She hooked her leg over his thigh as she sat up to face him, "So the sex is good is it?" She teased, resting the palm of her hands against his chest, her kisses trailing down to the side of his neck, biting gently but sure enough to leave her mark.

"The best" He groaned, his hands setting place on her waist as he pulled her hips closer to him, allowing her to feel exactly what effect she had on him.

"Take me upstairs then and I'll show you just how good it can be" She whispered in his ear, teasing his earlobe as she continued to place hot kisses over his body.

"Not shy are you" Max chuckled, pushing her lightly back across the sofa as he slid away from her grip.

"Never have been" Zoe smirked, watching as he jumped up off the sofa, edging back over towards her as he towered above her.

He bent down and picked her up bridal side, shuffling his arms in order to not drop her, "You are amazing Dr Hanna" He sighed, his eyes locking into hers as he carried her upstairs, threatening to drop her as he reached the top floor.

"Max stop it" She chuckled, hitting him playfully on the arm "I swear to god I will kill you if you do that again" Her breath caught as he threw her down onto the bed, tearing away her clothes as he placed hot kisses across her body.


End file.
